The present invention relates to a liquid reinfusion flexible bag system having an external supporting frame with releasable locking elements so as to permit the bag to be maintained in an opened position while the bag is being filled or permitted to collapse during reinfusion by releasing the frame locking elements.
It is well known in the prior art to provide flexible bags for collecting blood from a surgical site by applying suction to the bag so as to draw the liquid from the surgical site into the bag. Such devices provide means for retaining the bag in an open position during the filling operation and for collapsing the bag during the reinfusion step. Such a device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,500,308, issued Feb. 19, 1985.
The prior art also discloses various means for supporting flexible bags externally such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,393,880; 4,312,352; 4,650,478 and 4,501,584. Such devices also include frames for maintaining flexible bags in an extended position such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,449,969. However, such frames are expensive, difficult to handle and do not provide means for permitting the flexible bag to collapse when it is being emptied.